Forever Pretty Cure!
Forever Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 and now taken over by ?.The series' main motifs are love,symbols,happiness,hope,friendship,dreams and angels. Synopsis When someone passes away,they are able to leave in peace and happiness.Not anymore! There was a kingdom called the Underworld which was ruled by Metztli.He turned the angels from happy and peaceful to sad and violent. Then, Queen Seraphina (Queen of the angels) decided to sent fairies down to find the legendary Pretty Cures (known as the Angel Guardians) A new story is about to begin! Characters Pretty Cure Europe Angels The Europe Angels consists of 5 members.These Angel Guardians were born in Europe.The leader is Madeline de Arquette. Madeline de Arquette (マデリーン ド アークエット)-The main protagonist of the Europe Angels.She is an 11 year old girl who was born in France.She is one of the girls who wants people to be together in peace.As ,she represents the Angel Guardian of peace.Her symbol is the Teardrop and her theme colour is pink. Elenaor Webb (エレノア ウェッブ)-One of the protagonists of Forever Pretty Cure! She is a 12 year old girl who was born in England.She is very kind to others.As ,she represents the Angel Guardian of kindness.Her symbol is the Heart and her theme colour is cyan. Maya Callas (マヤ カラス)-One of the protagonists of Forever Pretty Cure! She is a 13 year old girl who was born in Greece.She is very caring to others.As ,she represents the Angel Guardian of care.Her symbol is the Octagon and her theme colour is lime green. Lauren García (ローレン ガルシア)-One of the protagonists of Forever Pretty Cure! She is a 14 year old girl who was born in Spain.She always wants people to do their best.As ,she represents the Angel Guardian of courage.Her symbol is the Cresent and her theme colour is indigo. Camilla Nowak (カミラ ノワク)-One of the protagonists of Forever Pretty Cure! She is a 15 year old girl who was born in Poland.She loves her family and her friends.As ,she represents the Angel Guardian of love.Her symbol is the Heart and her theme colour is magenta. Asia Angels The Asia Angels consists of 5 members.These Angel Guardians were born in Asia.The leader is Alicia Nguyen. Alicia Nguyen (アリシア グエン)-The main protagonist of the Asia Angels.She is a 16 year old girl who was born in Vietnam.She is always very happy.As ,she represents the Angel Guardian of happiness.Her symbol is the Hexagon and her theme colour is lavender. Chelsea Huang (チェルシー 黄)-One of the protagonists of Forever Pretty Cure! She is a 17 year old girl who was born in China.She is always telling others jokes.As ,she represents the Angel Guardian of laughter.Her symbol is the Cross and her theme colour is blue. Helen Lim (ヘレン リム)-One of the protagonists of Forever Pretty Cure! She is an 18 year old girl who was born in Singapore.She is very gentle and doesn't like playing rough on others.As ,she represents the Angel Guardian of gentleness.Her symbol is the Star and her theme colour is purple. Sophia Srisuk (上智 スリスク)-One of the protagonists of Forever Pretty Cure! She is a 19 year old girl who was born in Thailand.She is always wishing everyone luck.As ,she represents the Angel Guardian of luckiness.Her symbol is the Clover and her theme colour is teal. Marie Kyeong (マリー キョン)- The last protagonist of Forever Pretty Cure! She is a 19 year old girl who was born in Korea.She is very calm.As ,she represents the Angel Guardian of calmness.Her symbol is the Circle and her theme colour is gold. Mascots Angelic Kingdom Underworld Supporting Characters Items Locations Gallery Europe Angels FaceMakerGO_15.jpg|Cure Tranquil first preview FaceMakerGO_16.jpg|Cure Sweetness first preview FaceMakerGO_17.jpg|Cure Desire first preview FaceMakerGO_18.jpg|Cure Spirit first preview FaceMakerGO_19.jpg|Cure Beau first preview Asia Angels FaceMakerGO_20.jpg|Cure Joyous first preview FaceMakerGO_21.jpg|Cure Burst first preview FaceMakerGO_22.jpg|Cure Pacific first preview FaceMakerGO_23.jpg|Cure Karma first preview FaceMakerGO_24.jpg|Cure Harmony first preview Category:Love Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Angels Themed Series Category:Cards Themed Series Category:World-Culture Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series